1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing garments with removable pockets and more particularly pertains to a garment particularly adapted for wear by sportspersons needing easier access to rear pockets, desiring to wade into deep water without getting the garment wet and wanting to don or remove other items of apparel such as waders, jackets and the like without removing the garment, the garment having a support member and a plurality of pockets and coupling means for coupling of the pockets to the support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing garments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a side variety of articles used by fishermen are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A wide variety of prior art devices have been devised to be worn by fishermen or other sports persons to support articles used while fishing.
By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,248 to Salsby directed to a hunting vest. Note also U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,359 to Hanson which discloses a vest and backpack combination with a large number of pockets. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 305,825 to Tenore; Des. 315,632 to Boyle and Des. 273,910 to Teeny discloses vests for fishermen with pluralities of pockets disposed at convenient locations.
In this respect, the garment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing permanently fixed or removable pockets which provide access to a rear pocket or pockets, which allows wading in deep water without getting the garment wet and which permits donning and removal of other items of apparel without removing the garment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pockets which can be used by fishermen and other sports persons to maintain their devices in convenient proximity. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.